Glasses Boys' Fans Club
by iiratzes
Summary: Di SM SHS terdapat sebuah klub fotografi. Di klub tersebut terdapat sebuah klub rahasia. Yaitu klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Menurut mereka, di sekolah ada '4 Kaisar Berkacamata'. Bagaimana kisahnya? SJFF. GS. YeWook. SiBum. HaeHyuk. KyuMin. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Rated : T

Genre : School-life, romance

Pairing : YeWook for this chapter

Warn : GS!for uke, gaje, typo(s) deelel

Disclaimer : this story is inspirated by a manga that I found in my school's library. I just remake it, but please don't copast this fict without my permission.

Summary : Di klub fotografi SM Senior High School ada sebuah klub rahasia. Klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Di sini, mereka mengumpulkan para 'Kaisar Berkacamata'. Misterius, dingin, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan culun, jika berkacamata, mereka akan segera memburu fotonya.

Chapter 1 "The Sullen Prince"

"Setiap orang pasti punya rahasia..."

Di sebuah sekolah elit di wilayah Seoul, tepatnya di lantai tiga gedung utama SM High School, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menjadi markas bagi klub pecinta fotografi di sekolah tersebut. Di dalam klub ini juga ada sebuah klub rahasia...

Klub penggemar siswa berkacamata! Klub maniak yang memuja para siswa yang cocok berkacamata.

"Wah, foto ini bagus sekali!"

Terlihat beberapa orang siswi tengah mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya berserakan beberapa foto.

"Aku juga mau, dong!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kacamatanya keren!"

Terdengar ramai sekali, kan? Begitulah mereka setiap hari. Mereka akan bertingkah seperti fangirl yang melihat foto terbaru idolanya jika salah satu di antara mereka berhasil mendapatkan foto yang bagus dari para siswa keren berkacamata.

"Aku tak bisa melihat..." Lirih seorang gadis mungil di barisan belakang. Gadis itu tampak mencari celah agar kedua iris karamelnya dapat menjangkau meja yang dikelilingi anggota lain. Gadis itu tampak imut, dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink lembut yang dikuncir di kedua sisi telinganya. "Permisi..."

"Ah, maaf."

Akhirnya! Seorang dari kerumunan itu menyadarinya dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi celah bagi gadis itu. Gadis yang selanjutnya kita kenal sebagai Kim Ryeowook, kelas 1-2 SM Senior High School.

"Sepertinya... Sudah saatnya Ryeowook diberi tugas," ucap sang ketua klub, gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam, Park Jungsoo. "Tapi kau tak boleh malu, ya?"

"A... Aku akan berusaha." Ryeowook tersenyum malu seraya merapikan poninya yang sempat menutupi mata.

"Bagaimana kalau Kim Jongwoon, siswa kelas 3-1?" Celetuk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah, Lee Hyukjae. "Kukira dia tipe Ryeowook, deh. Masih single, kan?"

Kim Jongwoon?

"Kacamatanya frame gantung, dengan rambut hitam menutupi kacamatanya." Heechul tampak berpikir, "Tipe kesukaanmu, kan?"

"Aih, matamu bersinar, tuh!"

Dan Ryeowook pun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari para anggota klub yang kini tertawa melihat tingkah imutnya.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, dengan rasa gugup yang memenuhi dirinya, Kim Ryeowook melangkah menuju ruang kelas 3-1 yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung utara. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu, sambil sesekali melihat ke dalam, mencari sosok Kim Jongwoon itu.

"Ryeowook-ah? Ada perlu apa kemari?" Suara seseorang yang cukup mengejutkan Ryeowook. Pria tampan yang dikenal sebagai Tan Hangeng itu bersandar di pintu yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Ryeowook.

"Kau imut dan manis," celetuk lelaki yang datang kemudian, Kim Youngwoon. Lelaki itu kemudian mengaduh ketika Hangeng menyikut perutnya dan melayangkan tatapan 'jangan menggodanya!'.

"Eh.. Eum.. Kim Jongwoon itu... yang mana, ya?" Kedua lelaki itu bertatapan sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hei, Kim Jongwoon!"

Langkah seseorang yang hendak menuju tempat duduknya seketika terhenti kala mendengar suara teriakan Youngwoon. Laki-laki tampan yang memakai kacamata itu pun mengubah langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu. Lelaki itu tampak tampan, dengan surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi kacamata, penampilan yang agak berantakan tetapi justru menampilkan pesonanya yang mampu menghipnotis para kaum hawa di sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurut suara tetbanyak, King kacamata nomor satu sekolah kita adalah... Kim Jongwoon!" Suara Jungsoo terdengar diikuti teriakan koor dari para anggota klub.

"SETUJU!"

"Siapa yang mau memotretnya?"

"Aku!"

"Tidak, aku saja!"

"Aku!"

Oh astaga, mengapa suasana menjadi begitu ribut?

"Tumben Ryeowook yang pemalu mencalonkan diri.." Jungsoo tersenyum menggoda Ryeowook. "Benar-benar tipemu, ya?"

"Iya..." Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Supaya adil," Jungsoo menarik napas, "Yang berhasil memotret Kim Jongwoon yang paling keren dalam waktu tiga hari, akan menjadi pemotretnya!"

Tiga hari? Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya sementara yang lain tampak bersemangat. Oke, aku akan berusaha!

"Tidak mau!" Jongwoon meninggikan suaranya, memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya seraya menunduk. "Aku terganggu!"

"Jangan pelit dong. Cuma sekedar foto, kok." Hangeng berdiri di samping Ryeowook. "Tolong lah, Jongwoon-ah,"

"Kau orang ketiga yang meminta," Jongwoon menghela napas, menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya. "Aku tak suka foto."

"Ma... maaf..." Ryeowook bergumam melihat Jongwoon yang melangkah menjauhi pintu. Menjauhinya. Gadis itu menatap punggung tegap Jongwoon.

Tapi... aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalnya...

"Maaf ya, Ryeowook-ah. Sepertinya Jongwoon sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Hangeng mengusap tengkuknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

"Ah..." Ryeowook mendadak malu. "Maaf, Hangeng sunbaenim!"

"Hahaha, dia lari!" Youngwoon tertawa melihat Hangeng yang cengo karena Ryeowook justru berlari pergi. "Lucu, seperti tupai kecil! Hahaha!"

Sementara itu, Jongwoon menyeringai.

oOo

Hari kedua. Ryeowook kembali mencoba. Tapi...

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ekspresinya begitu menjelaskan kalau ia tengah dalam keadaan badmood tingkat tinggi saat ini. Ryeowook mendadak gugup melihatnya.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa..."

Ia menatap Jongwoon yang kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Ryeowook menghela napas, jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. Ia kalah kuat...

"Oh iya! Apa boleh buat..." Ryeowook membatin, menghembuskan napas agak keras guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia pun menyiapkan kameranya. "Ku potret diam-diam saja!"

Ryeowook baru saja akan mengangkat kameranya saat tiba-tiba Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kedua iris karamel itu makin membelalak saat Jongwoon melangkah mendekatinya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak tak beraturan, kemudian melompat keluar rongga dadanya dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Laki-laki itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Ryeowook, memenjarakannya dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh sang gadis. Jongwoon menatapnya begitu intens, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Menyebalkan!"

oOo

Kim Ryeowook berdiri di tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia menatap tangga yang menuju ke bawah, dengan sebuah kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, kejadian yang sukses membuatnya agak gila. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongwoon menghimpitnya di dinding, bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya dengan intens, bagaimana aroma tubuhnya begitu tercium dalam jarak sedekat itu. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. Padahal kata-katanya pedas, tapi mengapa ia justru berdebar-debar?

"Kalau ku potret dari sini, pasti takkan ketahuan." Ryeowook menyiapkan kameranya. "Itu dia!"

Pas sekali, Jongwoom terlihat di anak tangga terbawah. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada kedua saku celananya. Ryeowook tersenyum. Tapi...

"Kyaaa~"

"Hati-hati!"

BRUK~~

"Astaga,"

Ryeowook masih memejamkan mata, ia mungkin sudah pingsan, atau mati? Entahlah. Yang ia ingat hanya ia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terjatuh. Gadis imut itu baru membuka mata saat merasakan guncangan kecil di bahunya.

Astaga! Jongwoon... Laki-laki itu menangkapnya?!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucapnya dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak begitu jelas di wajah tampannya.

"I-iya... aku baik-baik saja," lirih Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar gugup menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Jongwoon.

"Syukurlah," Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia membantu Ryeowook berdiri. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan ceroboh, dong!"

Laki-laki itu melangkah pergi setelah memastikan Ryeowook mampu berjalan sendiri.

Bagaimana ini... Jantungku jadi berdegup cepat begini... Mungkin bukan karena kacamatanya...

"Ah... Jongwoon sunbae!" Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih..."

Jongwoon lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

Tuh kan...

oOo

Hari ketiga. Di ruang klub fotografi. Tampak Ryeowook tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. Aah~ kenapa waktu itu aku tak memotretnya, sih? Senyumnya...

" Sudah dapat foto Kim Jongwoon? Batasnya sampai bel pulang ya!"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mendapati beberapa anggota tengah berkumpul seraya memegang hasil foto.

"Itu tak terlalu bagus," ucap Jungsoo, menilai foto yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Matanya tertutup," pendapat Heechul. "Harusnya dipotret diam-diam."

Setelah itu semuanya membubarkan diri.

"Apa Jongwoon sunbae mau dipotret?" tanya Ryeowook pada Jungsoo yang berlalu di hadapannya. Gadis manis siswi kelas 3-3 itu menoleh.

"Jongwoon-ssi baik, dia langsung mau dipotret." Jungsoo tersenyum, "Iya kan, Heechul-iie?"

Ryeowook langsung menunduk begitu melihat anggukkan dari sang diva, Kim Heechul, yang juga siswi kelas 3-4.

oOo

Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu dingin kepadaku? Kenapa dia tak mau ku potret?

Ryeowook masih memikirkan hal tersebut saat jam pulang. Ia menghela napas seraya menutup pintu lokernya. Detik berikutnya, Jongwoon melewatinya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Jongwoon. Tapi... tidak bisa. Jadi ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongwoon yang terus melangkah menjauh.

"Kenapa hanya aku..." Tatapan Ryeowook meredup, "yang tidak boleh memotretmu?"

Dan ucapan tersebut langsung saja menghentikan langkah Jongwoon. Ia berbalik. "Boleh, asal kau bersedia melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah, apapun akan ku la—"

CHU~

Jongwoon menghentikan ucapan Ryeowook dengan cara yang tak pernah gadis itu bayangkan. Laki-laki itu menciumnya! Tepat di bibir! Astaga! Ryeowook rasa ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Ciuman itu berakhir secepat ia terjadi. Ryeowook masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam, begitu menusuk, mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau paham ucapanmu tadi, hah?!"

Ryeowook tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata mendengar bentakan Jongwoon. Laki-laki itu berbalik. Tetapi sebelum pergi, ia berkata, "Kau ini... memang bodoh."

Airmata Ryeowook makin deras. Ia tetap saja menatap punggung Jongwoon seraya sesekali mengusap airmata menggunakan punggung tangannya sampai akhirnya Jongwoon menghilang di ujung koridor.

oOo

Esok harinya. Masih di ruang klub fotografi.

"Ayo! Kumpulkan foto Kim Jongwoon!" teriak Jungsoo pada anggota-anggotanya. Ia berkeliling ruangan mengumpulkan foto dari masing-masing anggota. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali menuju meja panjang di tengah di mana Ryeowook tengah merenung. "Mana fotomu, Ryeowook-iie?"

"Tidak ada, eonni..." Ryeowook menjawab dengan lesu. Dadanya masih sesak mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku gagal memotret Jongwoon sunbae."

"Tapi, menurutku Ryeowook cocok memotret Jongwoon," ucap Heechul seraya beranjak dari posisinya di sudut ruangan.

"Iya." Hyukjae pun mengangguk setuju. "Lihat!"

Atensi Ryeowook kini teralih pada lembaran-lembaran foto yang berserakan di atas meja di hadapannya. Hyukjae menunjuk salah satu foto dimana Jongwoon tengah menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Dia selalu..." Hyukjae menunjuk foto lain, kali ini Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum dengan pipi merona membelakanginya. "memandang Ryeowook."

Atensi gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan Jongwoon yang tengah melepas kacamatanya. Ah, aku ingat! Ini...

Tiga tahun lalu, saat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook masih menjadi siswa SM Junior High School. Ryeowook masih kelas satu sementara Jongwoon kelas tiga.

Di perpustakaan, Ryeowook tengah melompat-lompat, berusaha semampunya untuk meraih buku di rak paling atas. Sesekali ia berhenti dan menumpukan tangannya di lutut seraya mengatur napas.

"Yang ini?" Baru saja Ryeowook ingin kembali melompat, suara seseorang menghentikannya. Laki-laki itu mengambil buku setelah melihat Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim."

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Mau jadi pacarku?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Laki-laki ini, idola seluruh sekolah karena suara baritonenya yang begitu indah, memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Ryeowook mendadak malu.

"I-itu... aku... maaf!" ucap Ryeowook seraya melarikan diri. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Ya, dan laki-laki itu ialah Kim Jongwoon yang kini berkacamata.

"Ryeowook-iie?!" ucap Sungmin dan Jungsoo tatkala melihat Ryeowook kini menangis.

Aku memang menyebalkan...

oOo

Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi...

Esok harinya di ruang praktikum. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook berdiri berhadapan. Sang pria menghela napas bosan sementara sang gadis hanya menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini? Masih belum kapok juga?!"

"Ini... fotomu sudah jadi," Ryeowook merogoh saku roknya, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto pada Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!"

"Ini."

Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak kala Jongwoon menepis kasar tangannya, membuat foto-foto itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, AKU BENCI FOTO!"

"Maaf, aku melupakanmu."

"Bagus kalau kau lupa. Aku menukar lensa kontakku dengan kacamata untuk menghindarimu," Jongwoon bersandar pada tepi meja, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku salah menilaimu."

Kali ini... aku tak akan memalingkan mataku.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun, asal kau memaafkanku, sunbae."

"Lagi-lagi itu..." Jongwoon menghela napas seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa kau paham arti—"

CHU~

Kali ini Ryeowook yang membungkam perkataan Jongwoon dengan sebuah ciuman. Oh, ya ampun. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tapi... ia tak mau menghentikannya!

Jongwoon membalas ciuman Ryeowook. Ia merengkuh pinggang gadis itu, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Ia menghisap, menjilat, serta melumat bibir plum Ryeowook. Tangan gadis itu sudah sejak tadi berada di tengkuk Jongwoon, berusaha tetap berdiri karena rasanya kakinya sudah tidak lagi ada tulang penyangganya. Ciuman itu baru terlepas kala kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen sudah mendesak.

"Aku mengerti!" Ryeowook berbicara seraya setengah mati menahan malu. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus diberi saus tomat sekarang. "Karena... Karena sekarang... Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongwoon."

Bruk~

"Eh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya kala Jongwoon jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huh~ dasar." Jongwoon menghela napas, tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa menyukaiku?"

"Kacamatamu." Jongwoon sweatdrop.

"Cuma itu?!"

"Bukan cuma itu kok!" Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum, kini seraya mengacak poni Ryeowook, menyebabkan gerutuan kesal gadis imut itu.

"Tadinya ku kira kau siswi yang anggun, loh." Ternyata...

"Apa maksudnya tuh?" Ryeowook merengut. Jongwoon hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengenggam tangan Ryeowook, mengajaknya keluar.

"Tiap orang... pasti punya rahasia,"

END for this chapter.

hai '-' saya datang membawa ff baru '-')/

Love Story? chapter 2 udah ada sih, tapi belom sesuai target jadi belom dipoat, maaf ya yang nungguin. *kaya ada aja *plakk

seperti disclaimer di atas, saya cuma ngeremake komik yg saya temuin di perpus, maaf jadinya gak jelas begini *bow

ini masih ada lagi kok, tapi dengan cerita dan pairing yang berbeda, liat nanti aja. *sok misterius *dibakar

last, mind to give me some review(s)? *aegyo gagal x_x


	2. Chapter 2

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, school-life

Pairing : SiBum for this chapter

Warn : GS!for uke, gaje, typo(s) de elel

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Summary : Di SM Senior High School terdapat sebuah klub fotografi. Di klub tersebut ada sebuah klub rahasia. Klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Di sini, mereka mengumpulkan para 'Kaisar Berkacamata'. Misterius, dingin, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan culun. Jika berkacamata, mereka akan segera memburu fotonya!

Chapter 2 : My Fair Glasses Boy

"Tiap orang pasti punya selera unik..."

"Siwon sunbae keren, ya?"

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Jam istirahat, para murid SM Senior High School bertebaran di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Di kelas 1-1, tampak beberapa orang siswi tengah asik bercengkrama.

"Iya!"

"Tapi... dia tak pintar memilih teman," Yoona mengeluh, merapikan sedikit rambutnya. "Kenapa dia akrab dengan Lee Donghae, sih?"

"Padahal..." Kibum yang tak sengaja melewati keduanya berhenti, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Yoona. "Kalau di dekat Siwon sunbae, Donghae sunbae 'kebanting' sekali! Kacamatanya culun!"

"Itu tidak benar!" Kibum tiba-tiba menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya, membuat Yoona dan Jessica serentak menoleh ke arahnya. "Donghae sunbae lebih keren! Kacamatanya membuat dia terlihat cerdas!"

Kedua gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Gadis manis berambut pendek itupun hanya menunduk canggung kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Selera Kibum aneh, deh."

oOo

"Wah, bahaya..." Kibum menghembuskan napas lega, "Hobi rahasiaku hampir saja terbongkar. Ah~"

Gadis manis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika benda yang dibawanya terjatuh. Ternyata, itu adalah kumpulan hasil-hasil foto yang sengaja ia selipkan di bukunya. Kibum berjongkok, mengumpulkan foto-foto yag kini berserakan di lantai.

"Ini..."

Kibum terperangah melihat foto terakhir yang justru terambil bukan oleh tangannya. Ia mendongak, dan terbelalak ketika mendapati Choi Siwon tengah melihat foto yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kyaaaa, jangan dilihat! Teriak Kibum dalam hati.

Serta-merta, gadis itu langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Siwon. Ia segera berlari pergi setelah menggumamkan terima kasih. Sementara, Siwon hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. Tenang, dia tak melihatnya, kan?

Kim Kibum, kelas 1-1. Anggota klub fotografi.

oOo

"Maaf aku telat,"

Kim Kibum membuka pintu ruangan klub fotografi dengan cukup bersemangat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dimana ia memegang beberapa lembar foto. Ia juga tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, Kibum-iie,"

"Fotonya sudah jadi!" Kibum segera melangkah menuju meja dimana semua anggota klub sudah berkumpul. Ia meletakkan foto-fotonya di atas meja, masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Foto Donghae yang ini keren!" Sungmin berpendapat, seraya menunjuk salah satu foto.

"Tuh kan?"

Menurut klub itu, di balik kacamatanya, sebenarnya wajah Donghae itu tampan sehingga sangat mereka puja. Donghae juga, ialah salah satu dari '4 Kaisar berkacamata' SM Senior High School.

"Wajah tampannya ada di balik kacamata ini," Kibum berbicara dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Laki-laki memang berbeda," tambah Sungmin.

"Iya~" Ryeowook bergumam lirih. Mengingat seseorang kah?

"Si kacamata memang keren!"

oOo

Esok hari, Kibum tengah bersenandung ria di koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia juga menebar senyum dan sesekali menyapa temannya yang kebetulan bertemu. Hingga kemudian langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Di depannya, sekitar tiga meter, tampak sosok pria tampan serta tinggi yang memakai kacamata tengah menatap ke arahnya. Siapa? Kok Kibum tak tahu siswa berkacamata yang satu ini?

"Pagi," sapa pemuda itu saat mereka berpapasan.

"Pa..." Tunggu! Suara ini... "Siwon sunbae?!"

"Iya?"

"Kok pakai kacamata?" Jangan-jangan dia lihat foto yang kemarin...

"Penglihatanku mulai jelek," Kibum mengangguk mendengar jawaban pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut.

"Kau suka frame seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, sih..." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya.

Siwon sunbae memang terlihat lebih pintar kalau memakai frame metal yang simple saja. Tapi design kacamatanya juga menunjukkan sisi santainya. Begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Kibum saat ini.

"Kibum-ah, pulang sekolah nanti... temani aku beli kacamata, ya?" Kibum seketika terbelalak mengar ajakan Siwon.

"Jangan aku, sunbae! Aku tidak paham soal kacamata."

"Biar kami yang bantu," Yoona tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menggaet tangan kanan Siwon.

"Kami ahli kok, sunbae," sambung Jessica. Siwon hanya memandang datar keduanya.

"Aku mau dengan Kim Kibum." Pemuda yang juga pewaria tunggal Hyundai Corp. itu menepis tangan Yoona. Jantung Kibum seperti berdetak makin kencang mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menghuni kelas 2-1 itu.

Kenapa... aku?

oOo

Pulang sekolah, keduanya terlihat tengah berjalan bersisian di daerah pertokoan Myeongdong.

"Eum... sunbae, kenapa harus aku?" Kibum membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena aku percaya pada penilaianmu," Siwon berucap datar, tanpa tahu apa efeknya bagi sistem syaraf di tubuh Kibum.

"Apa? Banyak yang bilang seleraku itu aneh loh, sunbae." Kibum sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

"Karena Donghae itu baik. Dan kau pandai menilai orang." Siwon tertawa kecil.

Dia tertawa...

Apa dia mendengar obrolan di kelas itu? Mengingat ia tengah berada tak jauh dari kelas Kibum, dan gadis itupun berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Padahal Kibum bilang Donghae lebih keren...

Apa Siwon memang aneh?

Mereka memasuki toko kacamata. Kibum pun menjalankan tugasnya, membantu Siwon memilih kacamatanya.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berwarna silver, dengan dudukan(?) yang agak tebal, Kibum berpendapat bahwa itu keren dan cocok dengan Siwon.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berlensa bulat seperti kacamata milik Harry Potter(?), Kibum bilang kalau itu member kesan berbeda pada Siwon.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata dengan frame bermotif garis, Kibum tersenyum dan berpendapat bahwa itu modis. Astaga, tak adakah pendapatmu yang lain, Kim Kibum?

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berframe warna putih, Kibum bilang itu keren.

Hingga kemudian Siwon pun menemukan kacamata pilihannya. Mereka segera keluar setelah membayar kacamata tersebut. Keduanya pun tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pemilik toko.

"Menyenangkan," Siwon bergumam seraya melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap Kibum yang berjalan di sisi kanannya.

"Yap!" Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. "Toko kacamata memang menyenangkan."

"Maksudku, kau yang menyenangkan.

Kibum sweatdrop. Ia salah menangkap maksud ucapan Siwon ternyata...

"Aku aneh, ya?" Kibum merasa ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Astaga... "Norak, ya?"

"Tidak," Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Ekspresimu berubah-ubah. Menurutku... kau lucu."

Efek ucapan serta senyum seorang Choi Siwon, jantung Kim Kibum seperti sedang konser rock saat ini.

oOo

Malam harinya Kibum tengah bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar, peredaran darah seolah terpusat di kedua pipinya, menyebabkan rona merah yang begitu kentara di sana. Tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum layaknya orang yang kewarasannya sudah di ambang batas akhir.

Ah, senangnya...

Aku berdebar-debar melihat kacamata Siwon sunbae,

terutama senyumnya yang terakhir. Hihi...

Kacamata...

Kedua mata Kibum yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka. Ia tampak berpikir, kemudian tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi dia tak memakai kacamata!" Kibum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tapi, mengapa aku berdebar-debar?!"

Ada yang aneh denganku...

Sepertinya aku...

oOo

"Kacamata Choi Siwon keren, ya?"

"Cocok sekali!"

Keesokan harinya, di ruang klub fotografi SM Senior High School.

"Aku yang pilihkan, loh!" Kibum mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum riang. "Bingkai logam sederhana menonjolkan kecerdasannya. Dengan sedikit aksen di pelipisnya, dan warna hijau modis di bagian dalamnya."

"Kibum memang hebat!" Jungsoo, leader klub tersebut bertepuk tangan.

"Pemotret Siwon sunbae sudah terpilih!"

"Baiklah!"

oOo

Hari berikutnya, di depan kelas 2-1. Kim Kibum sudah siap dengan kameranya, ia tersenyum ketika Siwon terlihat akan ke luar. Ya, saat itu memang tengah jam istirahat.

"Foto?" Tanya Kibum sesaat setelah Siwon keluar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. Kibum pun segera mengambil beberapa foto.

"Mengapa kau langsung mau ku potret?" Kibum kembali melancarkan pertanyaam seraya mengecek hasil fotonya.

"Donghae... sudah difoto juga?" Siwon menatap Kibum seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Donghae sunbae... iya, sudah. Kenapa?" Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku... cemburu."

DEG.

oOo

Donghae sunbae yang berkacamata membuatku berdebar. Tapi... sekalipun Siwon sunbae tak berkacamata, aku tetap berdebar-debar. Kalau sekarang ku katakan Siwon sunbae lebih keren, dia marah atau tidak, ya?

"Kibum-iie curang!"

Kim Kibum segera menutup lokernya begitu mendengar suara panggilan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Yoona dan Jessica tengah menatap agak sengit padanya.

"Kau bilang Donghae sunbae lebih keren, tapi pergi berdua dengan Siwon sunbae." Jessica membuka suara, diiringi anggukan tanda persetujuan dari Yoona.

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Tidak!" Kibum membantah. Ia menatap ujung sepatunya. "Memang... Donghae sunbae..." Waktu itu aku memang berpikir begitu...

"Kalau begitu, tembak saja Donghae sunbae! Kami bantu, deh!"

"Hah?!"

"Ah, Siwon sunbae!" Kibum terbelalak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan memang benar, seorang Choi Siwon tengah berdiri di sana seraya memanggul tas hitam miliknya. Ia menatao Kibum dengan tatapan datar.

"Kata Kibum-iie, dia mau menembak(?) Donghae sunbae."

"Oh." Hanya satu kata, kemudian Siwon berlalu melewati gadis-gadis itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali. Yoona dan Jessica pun pergi tak lama setelahnya.

Aku sudah tahu tapi... Sudah ku duga...

"Ah..." Tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul di arah yang sama dengan arah datangnya Siwon. "Kata teman-teman, kau mau bicara denganku."

"Eh, itu... salah paham, sunbae." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh," Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Tadi kau dikerumuni para siswi, kan? Siwon menghampiri kalian karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jadi tadi... dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Donghae sunbae, aku minta tolong!"

oOo

"Bagaimana?" Yoona dan Jessica menghampiri Kibum yang tengah menyendiri di atap gedung sekolah. "Kau sudah menembak Donghae sunbae?"

Aku baru mau mengatakannya," Kibum menarik napas pelan. "Aku menyukai Choi Siwon."

"APA?!"

PLAKKK!

BLAM!

Cklek(?)

"Siwon sunbae? Kok di sini?" Kibum menoleh mendengar suara pintu dibuka kembali.

"Donghae menyuruhku menunggumu di kelas karena kau mau bicara. Tapi... kemudian ia justru menyuruhku ke atap. Jadi aku kemari."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian tatapan Siwon menajam, ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kibum, kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Kibum yang tampak memerah. Kibum tercenung.

"Pipimu merah, dipukul orang, ya?"

"Tenang, sudah ku balas kok." ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum. Pipinya tambah memerah karena merona. Astaga, jangan sampai Siwon sunbae mendengar suara detak jantungku yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu cepat...

Gadis itu tetap terdiam saat Siwon mengarahkan jemari indahnya pada bibir kissable milik gadia bermarga Kim itu. Jantungnya seolah sudah menggelinding entah kemana. Mungkin jatuh ke bawah kemudian dilindas kendaraan...

Tangan Choi Siwon yang lembut membuat airmataku menetes entah mengapa...

"Siwon sunbae," Kibum merangsek dalam dekapan lelaki dengan tinggi 183 sentimeter itu. "Aku..."

Ucapan Kibum terhenti tatkala tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya layaknya tengah memanggul karung beras(?).

"Ayo ke ruang UKS," Jantung Kibum kembali berulah.

Padahal aku kan tak terluka. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti pikiran Siwon sunbae.

"Aku berkacamata karena tertarik padamu," Siwon berucap seraya melangkahkan kakinya, hendak beranjak dari sana dengan Kibum di bahunya. "Dan aku marah karena kau mau menembak (readers : gaada kata lain apa thor? *diinjek *abaikan) Donghae."

"Kau bohong! Tadi kau tenang tenang saja, tuh!" Kibum menoleh, kemudian termenung saat mendapati telinga lelaki bermarga Choi itu memerah.

"Jangan lihat kemari!"

"Siwon sunbae... bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

"Boleh." Kibum tersenyum mendengar balasan Siwon. "Asal bukan karena kacamata." E-eh?

"Bukan karena kacamata, kok."

"Bagus," Siwon diam-diam menyeringai. "Karena aku mau pakai lensa kontak."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Loh, kok?!"

END for this chapter.

haloooooooo *heboh

maaf lama banget ya lanjutannya, saya sibuk x_x *diinjek

ini SiBum .-. maaf ya yg minta HaeHyuk atau KyuMin, liat aja chapter depan *ditabok .-.

balasan review :::

hyuknie411 : selama apa? O_O ini SiBum ya, HaeHyuknya kapan-kapan *plakkk* ini udah update, thanks for review ^^

.1 : iya.-. HaeHyuk mungkin chapter selanjutnya, duh dikasih puppy eyes, sabar ya.-. thanks for review ^^

heldamagnae : inu udah lanjut ya, thanks for review ^^

auliaJC : hiyaaaa apaan itu titik dua bintang? yesung milikku! *ditabok Ryeong ._. ini udah lanjut ya, thanks for review ^^

Ratu KyuHae : jangan ngomongin tinggi badan duh *ceritanya malu/? .-. ini udah update, thanks for review^^

LS-snowie : aku malah gatau kalo ini udah ada yg remake ._.v thanks for support and review ya^^

GabyGaluh : nah ini ada juga yg ngarepin SiBum, udah dikabulkan/? ya, selamat membaca^^ thanks for review^^

lvoeparsdise : syukur kalo menarik.-. haehyuknya belom ya, thanks for review^^

keroro. : iya, aku langsung suka pas baca beberapa halaman pertama malah/? *-* ini SiBum ya.-. thanka for review^^

Guest : gak tau ya, mungkin ff author lain yg remake komik yg sama? thanks for review^^

143 is 137 : ini udah lanjut ya, ehehe.-. devil in white robe terakhir yo.-. thanks for review^^

Baek Ji Hye : hai bebz.-. gak telat kok^^ ini... apa gue doang ye yg belom baca yg laen? doh kudet :' /? suka2 gue yes mau aegyo kapanpun :p *ditabok* ini udah lanjut, thanks for review^^

yeye : ini emang dari komik jepang.-. thanks for review^^

PaboGirl : mungkin karna ini remake komik jadi ada ff yg sama.-. thanks for review^^

asdfghjkyu : ketua osis? kayanya nggak deh.-. aliando aja kalah dari yesong, ya gak Ryeong? *plakk.-. KyuMinnya nanti ya, thanks for review^^

Anik0405 : bisa dibilang seperti itu, coba tanya sama yg bersangkutan *plak.-. thanks for review ^^

oiya, selamat hari raya idul fitri 1435 H bagi yg merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin ya *bow

last, mind to give me a review(s)? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, school-life

Pairing : HaeHyuk for this chapter

Warn : GS!for uke, gaje, typo(s) de elel

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Summary : Di SM Senior High School terdapat sebuah

klub fotografi. Di klub tersebut ada sebuah klub rahasia.

Klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Di sini,

mereka mengumpulkan para 'Kaisar Berkacamata'.

Misterius, dingin, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan culun. Jika

berkacamata, mereka akan segera memburu fotonya!

Chapter 3 : Let Me See Your Face

"Tiap orang... pasti punya sifat iseng."

Pagi itu, di taman samping sekolah. Suasana terlampau sepi, karena kebanyakan siswa masih berada di perjalanan. Yang sudah tiba di sekolah, memilih untuk tinggal di kelas. Membaca novel, belajar untuk ulangan harian, mengobrol, bergosip, tidur, dan juga... menyalin PR milik temannya. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang manusia ini. Mereka sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu berdiri berhadapan di taman ini tanpa sepatah katapun terucap di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya...

"Aku menyukaimu."

Lee Hyukjae. Gadis periang dan easy-going, siswi kelas 2-3 SM SHS. Cantik dengan rambut pirang sepunggung yang ia biarkan tergerai indah. Hobinya menari dan... fotografi.

"Kita pacaran, ya?"

"Kau..." Laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya tercenung. Matanya menatap Hyukjae sementara pikirannya bertanya-tanya apa gadis di depannya ini agak sinting? "Kau sedang mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Hah?" Gadis itu terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar persis seperti mata boneka. "Aku serius, kok!"

"Aku tidak cocok untukmu," Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas pelan, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kau ceria, cantik, dan disukai semua orang."

"Aku cantik?"

"Eh?" Laki-laki berkacamata yang juga penghuni kelas 2-2 itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku... merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Tidak," Ia bersidekap, menatap lurus pada kedua belah iris coklat bening yang senantiasa memancarkan binar keceriaan itu. Indah... "Aku bangga, kok."

"Gomawo. Aku senang sekali." Senyumnya manis...

"Eh..." Dan Hyukjae pun pergi diikuti dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari laki-laki itu.

oOo

Di ruang klub fotografi SM SHS, semua perhatian teralih saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dari baliknya, muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang sepunggung serta senyum sumringah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tadi...," Gadis itu, Lee Hyukjae, terdiam usai ia menutup pintu kembali pintu ruangan klub. "Aku nembak dia."

"Donghae sunbae?! Salah satu dari '4 Kaisar Berkacamata' itu?!" Gadis mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook hampir menjerit histeris. Sangat _out of character_, ya?

"Jawabannya?!" Kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

Hyukjae sempat terdiam. Raut wajahnya tampak kosong seolah nyawanya pergi bersama shinigami yang kebetulan lewat. Seisi klub memasang wajah khawatir. Namun kemudian, Hyukjae menjawab dengan lantang, sambil menunjukkan _peace-sign_ dan _gummy-smile_ andalannya. "Iyaaaaa!"

"Lee Donghae... yang berkacamata tebal itu, kan?" Kibum bertanya memastikan ia tak salah orang. "Dia keren, ya?"

"Dia keren banget!" Hyukjae menjawab dengan semangat. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya. "Sikapnya yang tak bisa menolak kalau dimintai tolong oleh seonsaengnim, wajahnya yang seperti sedang dipalak murid JHS(?) dan dia yang tidak bisa mengeluh jika catatannya dirampas siswi sekelasnya itu... lucu banget!"

"Si lugu berkacamata memang menggemaskan!"

"Yap! Kasihan kalau melihat wajah bingungnya itu.."

oOo

Esok harinya, di jam pulang sekolah. Sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Hyukjae langsung bergegas menuju ruang kelas 2-2. Kelas Lee Donghae. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu, menoleh kesana-kemari mencari kekasihnya itu. Saat menemukan orang yang dimaksud, ia pun menjulurkan lehernya dan berteriak, "Donghae-ya, pulang bareng, yuk!"

"Hyukkiiieee~!" Yang merespon bukannya Donghae, malah siswa lain yaitu Junsu, yang memang kebetulan lebih dekat dengannya. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae bersama seorang siswa yang bertubuh agak gemuk. Sementara itu, Hyukjae hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Donghae?" Tanya siswa bertubuh gemuk yang di name-tag nya terukir nama Shin Dong Hee.

"Eum, baru jadian, sih." Hyukjae beringsut di kakinya, kedua tangannya saling meremas. Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya, menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu.

"Hyukjae!" Atensi ketiganya beralih ke arah Lee Donghae yang kini berdiri di pintu dengan tas miliknya berada di genggaman. "Kemari!"

Sementara Hyukjae berjalanㅡhampir seperti melompat, sebenarnyaㅡ menuju Donghae, Junsu dan Shindong melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Dia... serius?" Junsu berbisik seraya beberapa kali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah HaeHyuk yang kini mulai berjalan menjauhi kelas. Shindong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Seleranya aneh, ya?"

Hyukjae berjalan di samping Donghae. Perlahan. Sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya memulai percakapan, dan berpikir mengapa Donghae hanya diam sejak tadi. "Kau tidak suka aku ke kelasmu, ya?"

"Apa? Tidak, kok." Laki-laki itu sempat terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Syukurlah."

oOo

Dan merekapun terus berjalan. Sesekali Hyukjae akan berceloteh, tentang apapun yang menarik di matanya, atau apapun yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Sementara Donghae kebanyakan diam, dan akan menanggapi sesekali saja.

_Dia tersipu? Duh, lucunyaa! Eum... kalau kugandeng tangannya, kira-kira responnya seperti apa?_

"Eh, kau... tidak malu jalan denganku?" Laki-laki yang sejak tadi hanya menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae tanpa mau berbicara duluan itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia memang sejak tadi merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Mereka berdua berhenti melangkah.

"Kau bilang apa?" Hyukjae menatap mata laki-laki yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. Nampak jelas ketidaknyamanan itu di sana.

"Ku bilang, kau tidak malu jalan denganku?" Donghae menghela napas. Yah, memang sih, sejak tadi ada beberapa orang yang berbisik tentang mereka. Ada yang bilang, kacamata Donghae aneh, mereka tidak cocok, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau mata Hyukjae mengalami gangguan hingga mau mau saja jalan dengan laki-laki seperti Donghae. Well, yang terakhir tidak secara spesifik menyebutkan nama sih, tapi kan tetap saja!

"Sudahlah, kacamataku memang aneh. Tapi tanpa ini aku bisa repot." Apa? Repot? Hyukjae tampak berpikir, dan di detik selanjutnya ia tiba-tiba melepas kacamata yang dikenakan laki-laki bermarga Lee itu.

DEGG!

_Selama ini, aku tak begitu menyukai cowok manis, tapi... cowok manis berkacamata culun ternyata... Keren juga!_

Donghae yang melihat wajah blank(?) Hyukjae hanya mengernyit. Ia melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Hyukjae tetapi tak mendapat respon apapun. Sementara itu, beberapa orang yang melewati mereka ada yang memperhatikannya saat ini. "Eu, anou. Aku... benar-benar butuh kacamataku."

"Wah, laki-laki itu keren, ya?" Kata seorang siswi JHS yang disambut anggukan antusias oleh teman-temannya.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi." Ucap seseorang yang tengah membawa gelas kertas berlabel salah satu cafe yang ada di dekat situ.

_ Ternyata jadi banyak yang suka..._

Keduanya kembali berjalan, sementara makin banyak orang yang berkomentar tentang mereka. Kebanyakan sih tentang Donghae. Bahkan beberapa siswi JHS ada yang terang-terangan minta foto bersama yang ditolak dengan sopan oleh Donghae. Saat mereka sampai di halte, laki-laki itu langsung terduduk lesu di kursi tunggu.

"Omo, Donghae!" Hyukjae agak panik melihat raut lesu yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya itu. "Gwaenchanayo? Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku... hanya tidak suka tampil mencolok." Donghae tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit mengacak poni Hyukjae.

"Kenapa?" Padahal kacamatamu mencolok, lho.

"Karena... waktu di JHS dulu, banyak siswi yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku sampai kerepotan menolaknya.

"Tenang saja," Hyukjae agak kaget sebenarnya. Hampir saja ia berteriak 'JADI KAU PURA-PURA CULUN?!' jika tidak sebelumnya sadar kalau itu bukan respon yang baik untuk pernyataan Donghae barusan. "Sekarang, aku ini kekasihmu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut, ia tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan selama ia menjadi siswa SM SHS. Dan juga jenis senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan yang melihatnya meleleh. Ya, meleleh. Seperti hati Hyukjae saat ini. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Dan, eum, Donghae-ya?" Hyukjae buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya saat Donghae mulai berdiri. "Pakailah kacamata yang menunjukkan wajahmu."

_Karena aku juga ingin melihatnya, hihihi..._

"Hmm, begitu ya?"

oOo

Keesokan harinya, di kelas 2-2 SM SHS. Suasana di dalamnya cukup ribut. Banyak siswa yang tengah terburu-buru menyalin PR temannya(?) serta berbagai kesibukan yang lain. Namun yang menjadi pusat keributan adalah, meja Lee Donghae.

"Donghae..." Hyukjae yang baru saja ingin menyapa Donghae mengurunkan niatnya untuk berteriak dari pintu kelas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya imut, memperhatikan kerumunan siswi yang mengelilingi meja sang kekasih. Bahkan sampai menutupi si empunya meja.

"Kacamata Donghae keren!" ucap salah seorang siswi bernama Kwon Yuri, disambut anggukan tanda setuju dari siswi yang lain.

"Wajahmu manis juga!" Kali ini Seohyun yang berbicara.

Tiba-tiba... jadi banyak penggemarnya! Batin Hyukjae seraya menunduk dan menghela napas lesu. Tak lupa, ia juga mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu. Perempuan memang aneh! Padahal kemarin mereka masih mengejek Donghae...

"Donghae-ya, coba lepas kacamatamu." Pinta Seohyun tiba-tiba. Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Hyukjae? Masih tenggelam dalam gerutuan kesalnya di pintu kelas.

"Ah!" Dan suara pekikan Donghae yang membuatnya sadar. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, yang ia lihat adalah sang kekasih yang mencoba menutupi wajahnya sementara Yuri memegang kacamatanya. Detik berikutnya, teriakan histeris para siswi terasa seperti bom yang meledak di depan telinganya.

"Astaga, keren sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Donghae!"

Cukup! Hyukjae tak tahan lagi. Lee Donghae itu kekasihnya! Miliknya! Gadis itupun maju menembus kerumunan siswi dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Donghae, di antara Yuri dan Seohyun. Ia menatap tajam Seohyun, lalu mengalihkannya pada Yuri seraya mengambil kacamata Donghae yang dipegang gadis itu. Tapi...

PRANGG~

Kacamata itu... malah terlempar ke lantai dan... hancur. Suasana kembali hening. Semua pandangan menuju ke arah kacamata Donghae dan... Hyukjae. Gadis itu tampak shock. Ia menatap kacamata itu tak percaya.

"Kekasihnya Donghae menyeramkan!" Seru seorang siswi membuat Hyukjae mendongak. Ia menatap Donghae penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok." Meskipun dia bilang begitu, tetap saja...

Hyukjae kembali ke kelasnya. Moodnya hancur sudah. Ia menumpukkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya di atas meja. Pikirannya kesana-kemari. Salah seorang teman sekelasnya, melihat Hyukjae yang biasa ceria itu kini diam, menegurnya. "Kau kenapa, Hyukie?"

"Aku sedang merenung," Gadis yang rambut pirangnya kini diikat membentuk ekor kuda itu menghela napas berat. "Cemburu itu memalukan, ya? Padahal aku yang menyuruhnya ganti kacamata."

_ Aku bilang akan melindunginya, tapi aku justru merusak kacamatanya. Aku harus minta maaf._

oOo

Saat jam istirahat, Hyukjae kembali menghampiri kelas Donghae. Namum laki-laki itu tak ada di sana. Ia turun ke kantin, tapi Donghae juga tak ada di sana. Ia mencoba ke taman, lalu ke perpustakaan. Tapi nihil. Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali ke kelasnya dengan lesu. Dan... ia menemukan Donghae. Di koridor di depan kelas 2-1. Laki-laki tampak tengah berbincang dengan... siapa ya? Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya. Ah, Choi Siwon. Dua orang itu bersahabat, kan? Hyukjae bersembunyi di belokan terdekat.

"Iya, boleh saja pinjam kacamataku," Siwon melepas kacamatanya, dan memberikannya pada Donghae. "Tapi mengapa kau tak cerita kalau kau punya kekasih?"

"Maaf," Donghae mengambil kacamata yang disodorkan sahabatnya itu dan cepat-cepat memakainya. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan berterimakasih. "Bukan aku yang pertama bilang suka, tapi kau tahu kan..."

"Gagal menolak seperti dulu lagi?" Siwon menghela napas. Sahabatnya sejak JHS ini memang tampan, ia mengakuinya. Tapi Donghae terlalu baik dan tidak tegaan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin sementara laki-laki di hadapannya menunduk.

"Ti-tidak juga..."

_ Memang waktu itu dia tidak mengiyakan. Aku... tak memikirkan perasaannya. Apa yang kulindungi? Justru akulah yang paling membuatnya susah, karena wajah bingungnyalah yang ingin kulihat. Neomu paboya, Lee Hyukjae..._

"Se-sebenarnya aku tahu Donghae tak ingin jadi kekasihku. Aku menggodanya karena ingin melihat wajah bingungnya." Kedua atensi langsung terarah pada Hyukjae yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat mereka. Terutama Donghae. Tatapannya kali ini tampak tak tertebak sementara Siwon hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap gadis yang kini menunduk dalam itu. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, Donghae-ya, kacamatamu pasti kuganti. Maaf. Aku... sangat menyesal."

Hyukjae menunduk meminta maaf, kemudian berlari pergi dengan linangan airmata membasahi kedua pipinya.

oOo

_Karena suka melihat wajah bingungnya, aku jadi selalu menyusahkannya. Mungkin inilah hukuman untukku..._

Hyukjae terus berlari hingga ke gedung sebelah, tempat di mana ruangan untuk klub-klub yang ada di SM SHS. Ia berhenti tepat di depan ruang klub fotografi yang tertutup. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan mata yang basah. Setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan napas berat, ia membuka pintu. "Maaf, kami sudah putus."

"APA? SECEPAT ITU?!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ryeowook, gadis berambut pink lembut yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu langsung membimbing Hyukjae untuk duduk.

"Ceritakan sedetilnya, Hyukkie." Pinta Sungmin yang duduk tepat di hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum miris.

"Sejak awal memang tidak ada apa-apa."

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat seluruh atensi di sana teralih. Terlebih saat sebuah suara terdengar. "Hyukjae-ya."

Sungmin buru-buru bangkit dan mengintip dari kaca buram yang ada di tengah pintu. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan berbalik dengan ragu. "Ada Donghae."

"Hah? Kenapa? Jangan dibuka! A-aku... tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, akan ku tahan."

_Kenapa? Mau apa dia? Marah ya?_

"Maaf, tolong keluar," Suara Donghae membuat Hyukjae makin terkejut. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak mau bertemu laki-laki itu saat ini! "Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan saja."

"Tapi dilihat teman-teman, lho," Hyukjae mencoba berbicara. Membujuk Donghae agar pergi secepatnya dari situ. "Kau tidak suka tampil mencolok, kan?"

"Bukankah kalau terjadi apa-apa kau akan melindungiku?" Sepertinya Donghae tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan Hyukjae. Ia melancarkan kalimat yang membuat gadis pirang itu membeku seketika. "Bukankah kalau terjadi apa-apa kau akan melindungiku, Lee Hyukjae?"

_ Baru kali ini dia menyebut namaku..._

"Kau sepertinya tak yakin benar-benar menyukaiku. Atau... kau hanya suka wajahku?" Kalimat berikutnya dari Donghae sukses menampar Hyukjae kembali dari kebekuannya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan membuka pintu klub. Lagi-lagi dalam kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

"Bukan! Aku menyuruhmu mengganti kacamata karena aku ingin melihat wajah bingungmu," Hyukjae ternyata tak membuka pintu itu keseluruhan. Ia hanya membukanua sedikit, jadi hanya separuh tubuhnya-lah yang terlihat. "Aku suka sekali sikapmu yang kikuk. Yang baik hati dan tak bisa menolak jika dimintai tolong, yang sama sekali tidak bisa marah. Dan wajahmu dengan kacamata culun itu!"

"Culun?" Donghae berucap pelan, menaikkan alisnya kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau bilang ingin melindungiku. Tapi saat melihatmu menangis, malah aku yang ingin melindungimu. Aku juga suka sifatmu yang kadang lembut, kadang kuat, dan agak aneh itu."

_ Sekarang aku makin suka sikapmu. Sangat suka._

"Tapi perlihatkan wajahmu padaku saja, ya?" Hyukjae kini membuka lebar pintu yang memisahkan mereka. Wajahnya masih sembap, tapi sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di sana. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Soal itu... lanjutkan di tempat lain saja, ya?

"Wah, selamat yaa!" Ucapan koor dari penghuni ruang klub fotografi membuat rona merah di kedua pipi mereka. Terutama Donghae yang memang kurang nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih kini, beberapa anggota seperti Ryeowook dan Sungmin, mulai mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas masing-masing. Dengan kedua tangan yang berpegangan erat. Hyukjae mengulum senyum, sekali lagi, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Hei, apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Jangan tanya-tanya terus, dong." Laki-laki itu menampilkan wajah bingungnya lagi. Ia menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya sementara Hyukjae hanya tertawa. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman muncul dari bibir laki-laki itu.

END for this chapter.

A/N ::: haloooooooooo '-')/

Udah lama banget aku gak lanjutin ini ya, haha *pasang muka innocent

Maklum lah, kalo gak sibuk, aku gak dapet mood yang tepat buat sekedar ngetik. Bawaannya capek mulu hehe._.v

Eum, makasih banget buat yg udah nungguin ff abal ini, makasih juga buat yg udah follow, yg fav, yg review apalagi. Maaf gabisa balas satu per satu. Tapi, sekali lagi aku berterimakasih *bow

Oh iya, sekalian ngasih tau. Ff Love Story aku mungkin discontinue yaa. Aku udah lupa ide ceritanya -.- maaf bgt kalo ada yg nungguin itu. Sebagai gantinya, aku nyiapin ff lain kok hehe. Tapi masih bingung bakal jadi BL atau GS? Bantu pilih ya? Sekalian review, haha *diinjek

Okay. Last, wanna give me some review(s) ? *aegyo gagal x_x


End file.
